La Mayor Amenaza
by ETS 2
Summary: Ryder siempre ha tenido que afrontar misiones difíciles, y ciertas amenazas han hecho que corra cierto peligro en algunas de éstas, pero, el jamás imagino que el mayor de los peligros siempre ha estado muy cerca de él, tan cerca como en su mismo cuartel.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01: ¡Misión Cumplida!**

**(1ra Parte)**

* * *

Era una mañana bastante tranquila en Bahía Aventura con un clima bastante agradable como para ir surfear, recostarse sobre la arena y disfrutar del cálido sol, degustar un helado, dar un paseo en bicicleta por la costa entre muchas más cosas.

"¡AUXILIO! ¡El EDIFICIO SE QUEMA! ¡AHHHH!"

"¡No te preocupes! Los Paw Patrol ya están controlando el incendio, ¡Ellos podrán con esto! ¡Ya lo veras!"

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Oh no! Un edificio se quema, ¡Vamos! Estoy seguro de que los Paw Patrol podrán con esto.

"_Por favor manténganse a una distancia segura, ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto_!" -Hablaba Chase a través de su altavoz-

"Chase, ¡Chase!"

"¿Qué ocurre Ryder?"

"¿Dónde esta Marshall? ¡Lo necesitamos! ¡Y pronto!" -Decía Ryder preocupado, pues por cada instante que pasaba las llamas se iban extendiendo-

"Seguro que viene lo más rápido que puede, ¿Ya te habías comunicado con él?"

"Si, lo hice, pero ya han pasado diez minutos y no llega… si no nos damos prisa en controlar el fuego este podría esparcirse y convertirse en algo peligroso para los alrededores de esta zona de Bahía Aventura"

"Oh no, es no es bueno Ryder" -Dijo Chase más preocupado-

"Vaya que no lo es Chase" -Dijo Ryder- "¡Oye Skye! ¿Qué tal situación desde allá arriba?" -Preguntó él viendo a Skye en los aires-

"Pues no muy bien Ryder, el tejado esta empezando a colapsar por el fuego" -Dijo Skye viendo la situación desde arriba-

Skye decide descender y aterrizar cerca de Ryder y Chase por seguridad.

"¿Estas bien Skye?" -Preguntó Chase al ver Skye aterrizar cerca de ellos-

"Si, lo estoy, gracias" -Respondió afirmativamente ella- "Oye Ryder ¿Dónde está Marshall?"

Ryder tomó aire para responder, pero justo en ese mismo instante un camión de bomberos con un dálmata conduciéndolo llegó.

"¡Oh! Justo ahí Skye" -Dijo Ryder señalando a Marshall quien acababa de llegar-

"¡Si muy bien!"

"¡Que bueno que llegas Marshall!"

Dijeron Chase y Skye y corrieron junto con Ryder para reunirse con Marshall.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto Marshall?" -Preguntó Ryder un poco molesto en el fondo por la tardanza de Marshall-

"Lo siento mucho Ryder, tuve un pequeño retraso, pero vine lo más rápido que pude" -Explicó él apenado por la demora-

"Esta bien Marshall, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, lo que importa ahora es acabar con este fuego, ¡Rápido! Acerca tu camión para poder usar la manguera"

"¡Si Ryder como órdenes!" -Acató el dálmata y de nuevo tomó los controles de su camión de bomberos para acercarlo un poco mas por entre el aparcamiento-

"¡Eso es Marshall!" -Exclamó Ryder olvidando el leve enojo que sentía con Marshall- "Chase, Skye, reúnan al resto del equipo, necesito darle instrucciones a cada uno de ustedes" -Ordenó Ryder y comenzó a ver posibilidades estratégicas con su Tablet-

"¡Si Ryder!, Vamos Skye" -Dijo Chase y junto con Skye fueron a buscar al resto del equipo-

Mientras esto se suscitaba, alguien, observaba entre las sombras de un callejón cercano, éste se apega a una de la paredes y asoma ligeramente su cabeza por entre la pared, solo para seguir observando el cómo se desenvolvían las cosas, aprieta su puño y produce un sonido atemorizante.

"Ustedes… sigan… trabajando ¡Ahhhh!"

"¡Ryder! ¡Ryder! Aquí están todos, estamos listos" -Dijo Chase poniéndose en una pose heroica-

"¡Si, estamos listos!" -Dijeron todos los cachorros al unísono sentándose en fila cerca de Ryder-

"Muy bien Paw Patrol, necesito que cada uno de ustedes haga lo siguiente" -Dijo Ryder mirando su Tablet- "Chase ve a tu patrulla y coloca tus conos de advertencia para cerrar el paso vehicular de la calle, así tendremos espacio de maniobra en caso de necesitarlo además de que nos ayudará a que la gente no corra ningún peligro si se acerca"

"¡Estoy en eso!" -Dijo Chase y se puso de pie para correr hasta su vehículo y comenzar a montar los conos sobre la calle-

"Rubble y Rocky se encargarán de limpiar los escombros de esta zona para que Marshall pueda acercar su camión al edificio"

"¡Si muy bien!" -Dijeron ambos entusiasmados de poder trabajar juntos en equipo. Rubble y Rocky chocaron esos cinco con sus patas y comenzaron a recoger los escombros-

"Skye y Zuma, ustedes encuentren una manera de traer agua del océano en caso de que la manguera de Marshall no sea suficiente tengamos una alternativa para poder combatir el fuego"

"Claro, creo que podemos hacer algo, Skye crees poder llevarme volando hasta allá, creo que tengo una idea"

"Creo que si puedo" -Dijo Skye activando levemente sus propulsores y tomando con sus patas delanteras a Zuma por la cintura-

"¡Woahh!" -Exclamó Zuma a sentir como sus patas dejaban atrás tierra firme-

"¿Te lastime?" -Preguntó Skye preocupada por el chillido de Zuma-

"No, no es eso Skye, es que ya tenía rato que no hacia esto y me dio un poco de miedo"

"No temas Zuma, no te soltare por nada del mundo"

"Gracias Skye, yo se que no lo harás"

Skye sonríe y se lleva con mucho cuidado a Zuma por lo aires, con el objetivo de seguir el plan que él tenía.

"¡Vamos Paw Patrol! ¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir!" -Exclamó emocionalmente Ryder alzando su puño al cielo-

"¡Si, todos juntos!" -Dijo todo el equipo al mismo tiempo desde todas direcciones-

La gente observa el esfuerzo de Ryder y todos lo cachorros y comienzan a aplaudirles la manera tan heroica de arriesgarse con tal de combatir el incendio y salvar probablemente algunas vidas en Bahía Aventura.

"¡USTEDES PUEDEN!"

"¡VAMOS PAW PATROL USTEDES PUEDEN!, ¡SON LOS MEJORES!"

"¡Ves te lo dije! Ellos podrán acabar con todo esto" -Dijo la persona del principio agitando a su amigo de manera frentica al saber que los Paw Patrol podrían terminar con todo esto-

"Si… ¡Ahhh! Eso ya lo creo ¡Ufff!" -Respondió él un poco mareado después de que lo agitaran-

"¡Agh! No dudo que, en estos instantes, ellos si puedan ser sus salvadores, pero ya veremos… si lo seguirán siendo ¡Jajaja! (Risa malvada)" -Dijo el misterioso hombre, oculto entre el callejón-

**¿Podrán los Paw Patrol salvar el día de tan difícil tarea?**

**¿Quién es este misterioso hombre y que pretende al observar a Ryder y su equipo?**

**Estas respuestas y más en los próximos capítulos**

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Se que fue corto, pero mi intención era hacer una breve introducción de esta historia, me da mucho gusto incorporarme a esta gran comunidad como lo es la de Paw Patrol.**

**Quiero agradecer a Maro the Dark Rabbit, Napo-1 y marcogalmich ya que ellos me dieron inspiración para unirme a esta comunidad, sus historias me inspiraron a hacerlo, así que muy agradecido con ellos.**

**Así que muy contento de poder unirme, espero y mis historias sean de su agrado.**

**Si ven algún error o algo que tenga que corregir respecto a la serie, me lo pueden decir en un review, será de mucha ayuda y se los agradecería mucho.**

**Creo que eso es todo de momento.**

**Siguiente capítulo muy pronto**

**Un saludo a todos… y ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02: ¡Misión Cumplida!**

**(2da Parte)**

"¡Rápido Rubble! Ayúdame con tu pala a remover estos escombros" -Decía Rocky quien con sus patas hacía aun lado lo que podía de escombro del suelo-

"Muy bien Rocky, solo dame un segundo" -Respondió Rubble- "Guau-Guau Pala mecánica"

Rubble sacó su pala mecánica y comenzó a remover más eficazmente los restos de escombro, eso más la ayuda de Rocky hicieron de esto un trabajo más eficiente.

"Eso es Rubble, ¡Estamos haciendo un buen equipo!"

"Ya lo creo Rocky" -Dijo Rubble y con su pala recoge otro poco más de escombro y camina un poco para hacerlo a un lado y así despejar el camino para el camión de Marshall-

"Listo, ¡Todo despejado!" -Rubble guarda su pala y llama a Ryder- "¡Ryder todo listo!"

"¡El camino está despejado!" -Añadió Rocky situándose a un lado de Rubble-

"¡Muy bien hecho amigos!" -Dijo contento Ryder por el gran trabajo en equipo de Rubble y Rocky- "¡Marshall puedes acercar tu camión ya!" -Avisó él llevándose las manos alrededor de su boca para que Marshall lo escuchase-

"Entendido líder" -Acató Marshall asintiendo con la cabeza, así que condujo su camión por el estacionamiento y con la marcha en reversa situó a su vehículo a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana pero segura del edificio- "¡Es hora de apagar este incendio!"

Rubble y Rocky observan muy de cerca como la escalera de Marshall era desplegada por él para que así su manguera comenzara a rociar agua al fuego que salía del edificio. Después de observar esto Rocky gira un poco la mirada y observa el ultimo escombro que había retirado Rubble y de entre este había unos ladrillos todavía en perfectas condiciones, por lo que al verlos Rocky decidió…

"¿Mmm?" -Exclamó Rubble al voltear y no ver a Rocky a su lado- "¿Rocky?"

"Creo, que además de salvar el día también debemos salvar al planeta ¿No?" -Dijo Rocky con una sonrisa situando su pata derecha sobre los ladrillos que había sacado de entre los escombros-

"Ohhh Rocky" -Dijo Rubble rodando sus ojos para terminar formando una sonrisa y reír un poco- "Creo que tienes razón amigo"

"¡Amigos creo que funciona!" -Exclamó Marshall lo cual llamó la atención de Rocky y Rubble, los cuales al escucharlo fueron corriendo nuevamente hasta él-

"¡Estupendo Marshall!" -Dijo Rocky- "¡Con esto deberíamos apagar el incendio!" -Añadió Rubble mientras veía como salía humo y vapor de una de las ventanas que la manguera de Marshall estaba rociando con agua-

"¡Esperemos que así sea amigos!" -Dijo Marshall bastante optimista y con una sonrisa de confianza mientras veía como su manguera intentaba combatir el fuego-

_**Mientras tanto a lo lejos con Chase… **_

"_Por favor ciudadanos de Bahía Aventura, por su seguridad manténganse a un distancia segura, ¡Repito! Manténganse a una…" _

(Fuerte explosión)

"¡Ohhhhh!" -Gritó el equipo entero horrorizado de tan estruendosa explosión, definitivamente eso no sonó para nada bien-

(Gente gritando espantada y corriendo lejos)

Chase deja por un momento de hablar por su altavoz para voltear su cabeza en dirección al edificio.

"¡Eso no sonó bien, nada bien!" -Dijo Chase asustado y con un rostro de preocupación inmensa-

"¡Ohhh WOW! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JAAAA! ¡Eso fue grandioso!" -Dijo el misterioso hombre disfrutando lo que veía entre las sombras, aun observando todo lo que ocurría con esta misión tan complicada para Ryder y su equipo-

La explosión provocó una inmensa bola de fuego y tras ello un cuantos tanques de gas cayeron del edificio, aumentando el riesgo de una explosión mayor… el tiempo se agotaba para la patrulla.

"¡Oh no! ¡No hay tiempo ya!" -Hablaba Zuma con desesperación- "Quería implementar algo que nos permitiera llevar bastante agua de aquí mismo del océano hasta el edificio ¡Pero el tiempo se agota!"

"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" -Preguntó igual de preocupada Skye- "La manguera de Marshall no está siendo suficiente para apagar el incendio"

Zuma ante esto no puede evitar mirar a su alrededor, viendo a todos lados en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar, pero lo único que pudo ver eran unas cuantas cubetas para jugar con la arena sobre la playa.

"Oh, como no son cubetas más grandes" -Lamentó Zuma imaginándose muchos escenarios en donde apagaban el incendio con ayuda de esas cubetas-

Skye supo que Zuma de verdad se esforzaba en ingeniar alguna otra alternativa para el problema, por lo que se le acerca y posa su pata derecha en el hombro de él.

"Intentemos pensar en otra cosa" -Dijo ella con planes de no rendirse aún-

"Es cierto Skye, un Paw Patrol jamás se rinde" -Dijo Zuma con el mismo pensamiento de Skye de no rendirse y continuó pensando en algo para solucionar de una vez por todas este problema-

* * *

_**De regreso con Marshall, Rubble y Rocky…**_

"¿Y ahora que hermano?" -Preguntó Rubble hacia Marshall quien estaba paralizado, no encontraba capacidad de respuesta ante esto-

"Yo… Yo…" -Tartamudeaba el dálmata-

Los ojos de Marshall brillaban con el resplandor de las llamas, su corazón latía rápidamente y su miedo era cada vez mayor. Marshall gira su cabeza y veía como Ryder tranquilizaba a unas cuantas personas para que mantuvieran la calma, para ellos era muy difícil ver todo esto, tambien veía a su equipo entero preocupado pensando todos en una posible solución. Para Marshall el ver el escenario completo le hizo armarse de valor e intentar algo sumamente riesgoso…

"Yo creo que podríamos intentar…" -Hablaba Rubble, pero en eso Marshall pasa a un lado suyo y de Rocky a toda velocidad-

"_Si no hago algo… la vida de mis amigos y la de todas estas personas podría peligrar" _-Se dijo Marshall en su mente así mismo lleno de valor mientras se situaba cerca del incendio- "¡No lo permitiré! ¡Ruaf! ¡Ruaf! ¡Cañón de agua!"

Marshall ladró el comando y de su mochila salió su cañón dual de agua. Ryder escuchó al dálmata gritar este comando y no dudó en cruzar la cinta policial de Chase para acercarse a él.

"¡Marshall! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" -Exclamó Ryder alterado de ver a Marshall tan cerca de las llamas-

"¡Hermano! ¡Es muy peligroso lo que haces!" -Gritó Rocky intentando advertirle a Marshall mientras Ryder se situaba a lado de él-

"Lo siento hermanos, ¡Pero debo hacerlo!" -Sentenció Marshall y cerró sus ojos para respirar profundo y así activar su cañón de agua- "¡Esto lo hago por ustedes!" -Gritó heroicamente y comenzó a rociar de agua la misma sección del edificio donde la manguera de su camión estaba rociando también-

"¡Marshall no lo hagas!" -Gritó Ryder-

"_¡Ah! Lo siento Ryder" _-Pensó Marshall dentro de su mente-

"¡Amigos esperen! Miren, el fuego se está apagando" -Comentó Rubble señalando con su pata la ventana donde el fuego estaba prácticamente extinto- "¡Sigue así Marshall lo estas logrando!"

El dálmata escucho las palabras del bulldog y decidió no detenerse aún, por lo que corrió hasta su vehículo y empezó a maniobrar la escalera para que la manguera comenzara a rociar distintos puntos del edificio, finalmente el dálmata colocó la manguera en un punto fijo y decidió volver para rociar con su cañón tambien esa zona y así controlar aún más el incendio.

Mientras Marshall estaba distraído combatiendo el fuego, un pequeña parte de los balcones de arriba del edificio se vino abajo, tirando escombro consigo, y al ocurrir esto un pequeño trozo de este impactó con uno de los endebles tanques de gas que habían sido derribados con anterioridad, provocando que la válvula del tanque saliera disparada, liberando así, su contenido…

"¡Ahhh! ¡Yo puedo! ¡YO PUEDO!" -Gritaba Marshall lleno de valor mientras hacía algunos gestos de esfuerzo-

Justo en eso Marshall alza sus orejas y logra percatarse de un peculiar sonido, el cual al escucharlo terminó por el helarle la sangre. Marshall voltea la vista hacia el lugar donde se producía el ruido y al ver que se trataba del gas saliendo de uno de los tanques…

"Oh" -Alcanzó a decir el dálmata-

El gas del tanque hizo contacto con el fuego, provocando una reacción en cadena al hacer explotar a todos los tanques de esa zona. La explosión alcanzó al cachorro bombero.

"¡AHHHHH! ¡AHGR!" -Gritó Marshall al ser alcanzado por la explosión-

(Casco de bomberos rodando por el pavimento) (Se detiene entre humo de la explosión)

Marshall salió volando por los aires ante la explosión, cayendo en el suelo y siendo arrastrado un par de metros por la inercia de esta.

Ryder y el resto del equipo miraron con horror la escena.

"¡NO! ¡MARSHALL!" -Gritaron todos al unisonó-

A lo lejos Zuma y Skye tambien miraron con terror absoluto.

"¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MARSHALL!" -Gritó Zuma al borde del llanto, imaginando lo peor-

"No, ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO!" -Gritaba Skye mientras corría rápidamente junto a Zuma por llegar antes hasta Marshall-

El labrador y la cockapoo cruzaron a toda velocidad la calle y en pocos segundos llegaron hasta donde estaba Marshall, al llegar el resto del equipo y Ryder rodeaban al dálmata, al incorporarse algo desgarrador hirió fuertemente el corazón de todos.

"¡Marshall! ¡Amigo por favor despierta!"

Rubble el menor y al mismo tiempo el más sensible del equipo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al ver que Marshall no despertaba. Todos cabizbajos comenzaron a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, un compañero había caído, y no era para menos…

La mayoría de las personas que había cerca del lugar comenzaron a observar al equipo llorar la pérdida de su compañero, incluso algunas se unieron al melancólico momento llorando al ver tan triste escena.

"Amigo… (Derrama unas lágrimas sobre Marshall) despierta… ¡Por favor!" -Decía Rubble dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre el maltrecho uniforme de su compañero y… amigo-

La mochila de Marshall sacaba unas cuantas chispas después de que la explosión la dañara considerablemente. Rubble coloca su pata derecha sobre el cuerpo de Marshall y justo cuando creía él y el resto del equipo que habían perdido a su amigo…

"Coff ¡Coff!"

"¡MARSHALL!"

Marshall estaba con vida, provocando una infinita alegría en Ryder y todos los cachorros.

"¡AMIGO ESTAS VIVO!" -Exclamó Rubble aun con lágrimas en los ojos-

El bulldog se abalanzó sobre Marshall y lo abrazó fuertemente aliviado de que su hermano estuviera con vida. Rubble abrazó a Marshall con tanta fuerza olvidando por un momento en el estado que se encontraba su compañero.

"¡Ouch! ¡Ahhh!" -Se quejó de dolor Marshall al sentir como el Rubble apretaba su lastimado cuerpo- "No estoy muerto… *Coff Coff* pero quizás lo esté si sigues apretándome de esa manera hermano" -Comentó Marshall con algo de pesadez-

"¡Ups! Lo siento Marshall" -Se disculpó rápidamente el bulldog y dejó a Marshall para que pudiera reposar-

"Permíteme ayudarte Marshall" -Se ofreció Ryder y ayudó a Marshall a sentarse colocando sus manos en la espalda de él para que pudiera acomodar su cuerpo-

"Gracias… Ryder" -Agradeció con algunos gestos de dolor de por medio-

"¿En que estabas pensando Marshall?, Pudiste realmente haber muerto"

"Si lo sé, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr con tal de salvar la vida de todos ustedes" -Explicó el dálmata recargándose en Ryder y mirando a todos sus amigos- "Pero, creo que mi esfuerzo aún no ha servido de mucho, aún tenemos el edificio con algo de fuego y la mitad de este ha colapsado ya por la explosión"

Mientras Marshall mencionaba esto un poco de ceniza comenzaba a cubrir el ambiente.

"Mmm si amigo, pero lograste combatir gran parte del incendio tu solo, creo que ya has hecho suficiente por ahora" -Dijo Ryder- "Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, ¡No es así cachorros!"

"Guau-Guau, por supuesto Ryder" -Dijo Chase-

"Nosotros nos encargaremos" -Secundaron el resto de los cachorros a su líder-

"Ya escuchaste Marshall" -Dijo Ryder y volvió a hincarse para acariciar un poco las espalda del dálmata- "Nosotros nos haremos cargo, pero debemos ingeniar un plan para acabar con esto de una vez por todas"

"Y… ¿Qué tal si ese plan requiere algo de ayuda?"

"¿Eh?" -Exclamaron tanto los cachorros como Ryder al mismo tiempo-

Los cachorros y Ryder voltearon su vista a quien había mencionado eso. Se trataba de un oficial de bomberos y tras él un par de camiones de bomberos arribaban al lugar.

"Veo que necesitan una mano así que…" -Explicaba el oficial y estiró su mano para ayudar a Ryder a ponerse de pie-

Ryder corresponde y toma la mano del oficial.

"Vinimos a ayudar" -Finalizó el oficial y observó como todo su equipo comenzó a situarse cerca de él para comenzar a trabajar, entre ellos un dálmata similar a Marshall-

"Muchas gracias por venir oficial, una ayuda no nos caería nada mal en estos momentos"

"Pues todos juntos podremos resolver esto, y, ya que gran parte de la misión la han llevado a cabo tú y tu equipo de cachorros nosotros seremos quienes reciban tus ordenes, solo dinos que hacer y considéralo un hecho" -Dijo el oficial al mando mientras sus compañeros asentían con la cabeza-

"Eso será un gran honor oficial (…)" -Decía Ryder y en eso recordó lo lastimado que se encontraba Marshall- "Oh es cierto, pero primero me gustaría atender a nuestro compañero Marshall, se encuentra herido después de que una explosión lo alcanzará" -Explicó Ryder mientras se agachaba de nueva cuenta para ver el estado del dálmata-

"Necesitas que alguien revise sus heridas, no hay problema tenemos a alguien que puede ayudar…" -Hablaba el oficial y en eso el dálmata que venía con ellos se acercó a Ryder- "¿No es así amigo?"

"Por supuesto, puedo ayudar, tengo conocimiento sobre primeros auxilios" -Dijo el dálmata comentando de su capacidad de médico-

"Wow, eres idéntico que Marshall, también sabe de primeros auxilios"

"Pero dudo mucho que él solo pueda sanar sus propias heridas" -Dijo el dálmata y se acercó a Marshall para comprobar la gravedad de sus heridas- "Yo me encargo de su amigo, ustedes acaben con ese incendio" -Añadió dejando entrever que confiaran que Marshall estaría bien bajo su cargo-

"Gracias amigo" -Agradeció Ryder la atención que le estaba brindando a Marshall- "En ese caso, ¡Todos síganme!"

"¡Ruaf! ¡Ruaf!" -Ladraron todos los cachorros obedeciendo a su líder-

"¡A la orden!" -Acató el oficial- "¡Muchachos síganme! ¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir!"

"¡Si vamos!"

"¡Eso es!"

Dijeron todos en el equipo de bomberos al unisonó. Ya con todos reunidos Ryder comenzó a hablar para idear el plan con el que todo esto llegaría a su fin.

"Ohhhh" -Suspiraba Marshall, expresando de esta manera el dolor que sentía- "Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan adolorido"

El otro cachorro bombero escuchó el comentario de Marshall y decidió examinar más a fondo sus heridas.

"Tranquilo amigo, todo va a estar bien" -Dijo esbozando una sonrisa y en un tono suave y tranquilízate para que el pudiera estar más a gusto- "Mmm al parecer no tienes heridas de gravedad, pero si voy a tener que desinfectar y vendar estas heridas que tienes"

"No te preocupes por eso, *Coff Coff* aquí en mi camión tengo mi mochila de médico, y ahí estará todo lo que necesites" -Comentó Marshall mirando a su sanador a los ojos-

"Mmm no hace falta, yo tambien dispongo de mi equipo médico para situaciones como esta" -Dijo él y se dio media vuelta- "Voy por él, no me tardo"

"Emm amigo, aguarda un momento" -Habló Marshall antes de que él se alejara-

El cachorro alcanzó a escucharlo y regreso hasta donde estaba Marshall.

"¿Sí?"

"Aún no se tu nombre, y bueno pues, me gustaría saberlo"

Este sonríe y responde.

"Mi nombre es Luck"

"Luck" -Pronunció el nombre de su 'Salvador'- "jeje que buen nombre… oye Luck gracias por todo lo que haces por mi"

"No es nada Marshall" -Sonrió nuevamente- "Ahora si me lo permites voy por mi equipo médico"

Marshall asintió con la cabeza y vio como Luck fue a uno de los camiones. En eso analizando las últimas palabras que había mencionado Luck, Marshall recordó que él había mencionado su nombre, esto lo sorprendió y no dudaría en preguntarle en cuanto regresara…

* * *

_**Mientras tanto con el resto del equipo…**_

Después de planear rápidamente algo, los cachorros y humanos presentes idearon un plan.

"Creo eso es la mejor manera de acabar con el incendio" -Terminó de hablar Ryder-

"Entonces juntamos el agua que genere cada una de las mangueras, ¿y lo concentramos todo en un mismo punto para acabar rápidamente con las llamas por sección?"

"Si así es" -Afirmó el joven rescatista- "De hecho según he podido analizar aquí en mi Pawpad, ambas mangueras debían ser suficientes si nos sincronizamos bien" -Añadió Ryder viendo su Pawpad mientras les explicaba a los bomberos-

"Es un excelente plan, entonces, ¡Manos a la obra!"

"Hhmm, y patas tambien" -Dijo Chase moviendo su pata derecha con una sonrisa-

"Oh, bueno… ¡Manos y patas a la obra! ¡Tenemos que salvar el día!" -Dijo el oficial heroicamente-

"¡Ruaf! ¡Ruaf! ¡Vamos!" -Dijeron todos los cachorros al unísono-

"¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya-Ya-Ya!"

* * *

_**De regreso con Marshall y Luck…**_

"Descuida amigo ya vine (Deja el equipo médico en el suelo) ahora si vamos a sanar esas heridas" -Dijo Luck abriendo el estuche con todo lo necesario para dar primeros auxilios-

"Ohh, gracias, amigo"

Luck sonríe y saca del estuche una botella pequeña de agua oxigenada.

"Oye… Luck"

"¿Mmm?"

"Este… solo… quería saber de cómo… sabes mi nombre jeje" -Preguntó Marshall riendo un poco al final-

"Muy sencillo amigo (Abre la botella) alcancé a escuchar a uno de tus compañeros mencionar tu nombre, por eso lo sé"

"Oh con razón, creo que era un poco obvio"

"Si un poco tal vez" -Dijo Luck- "Por cierto tu nombre es genial"

"Gracias, el tuyo también"

"Gracias amigo, ¿Puedo?" -Preguntó Luck esperando la autorización de Marshall, para empezar a sanarlo-

"Adelante"

Luck asiente y toma una bola de algodón para vaciar un poco de agua oxigenada sobre este y comenzar a desinfectar las heridas. Luck pasó el algodón por una cortada que se había hecho Marshall en la mejilla. Al hacerlo el hizo un gesto de dolor.

"Lo lamento, ¿Te dolió?" -Preguntó retirando ligeramente el algodón de la herida-

"Un poco, arde Hhmm" -Chilló levemente él-

"Dolerá un poco, pero es para que puedas estar mejor"

"Lo sé, eso mismo suelo decir cuando soy yo el que atiende a alguien que lo necesite"

"Entonces no será un secreto para ti saber que duele por quiero que estés bien" -Decía Luck mientras desinfectada la herida de Marshall-

Marshall asintió y cerraba fuertemente los ojos mientras Luck continuaba con su trabajo. Luck continúo desinfectando las heridas y viendo por todo su cuerpo en busca de algo que pueda requerir su atención médica. Buscando más heridas Luck pudo ver una parte del traje de Marshall algo quemado y parte del pelaje de él tambien con algunas quemaduras. Al verlo Luck no dudó en pensar que eso necesitaba ser desinfectado y vendado.

"Amigo parece que tienes una pequeña quemadura, segundo grado, nada grave"

"Qué raro, no le he sentido desde que deje de estar inconsciente"

"De seguro es el efecto de la adrenalina, eso estimuló tu cuerpo y te generó en no sentir la quemadura"

"Con razón" -Dijo Marshall-

"Mhmm, al parecer necesitaré quitar tu mochila" -Dijo Luck viendo que la quemadura ocupaba tambien parte de la espalda de él-

"Claro, creo que… Ahhh ouhhh (Chilla de dolor) creo que no puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta amigo" -Intentó Marshall quitarse mochila, pero sus heridas se lo impidieron-

"No hay problema… Ehmm puedo?"

"Me harías un favor"

Marshall se inclina un poco hacia al frente para que Luck pudiera quitar su mochila sin problema. Luck procede a retirar la mochila de Marshall, quitando los seguros que se sujetaban a él, al hacerlo la mochila cae sacando bastantes chispas… su mochila estaba destruida.

"Supongo que tu mochila esta destruida, lo lamento amigo"

"Oh, solo espero que Ryder pueda repararla"

"Estoy seguro de que si, solo… Oh… cielos"

"Ahora que pasa?" -Preguntó Marshall de nueva cuenta un poco alterado, aunque no tanto como al principio-

Luck se llevó la sorpresa de que le herida era mas grande al momento de retirar la mochila, y además era una cortada algo profunda, seguro provocada por la explosión también.

"Tienes un cortada, algo profunda al parecer, creo que requiere sutura"

"No podría estar mas hecho polvo… brrufff"

"Intentaré que duela lo menos posible" -Dijo Luck y sacó otros instrumentos de su equipo médico-

A Marshall solo le tocaría soportar el dolor, pero como sensible que era, esta no iba a ser una experiencia muy agradable…

(Gritos leves de dolor)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Los Paw Patrol sufrieron un duro revés hoy, pero la misión esta en el aire… ¿Podrá ser completada?**

**La respuesta en el próximo capitulo.**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Admito que le puse algo de empeño a este capítulo, así que espero que les guste tanto como a mi de escribirlo, y si, se que demoré una eternidad en subirlo, pero ya daré la explicación del por que en el siguiente capítulo.**

**De momento es todo de mi parte, y espero verlos pronto (Mas pronto que en esta ocasión, espero)**

**Un saludo a todos, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
